The invention relates to a web of material consisting of blanks arranged in series and connected to one another at free edges by means of residual webs, for the production of hinge-lid packs, the blanks consisting of a pack blank and of a collar blank connected integrally to the latter and having collar side tabs.
Hinge-lid packs made of thin cardboard are, in practice, produced predominantly from individual blanks prefabricated at the factory. EP-A-291,692 explains a proposal in which the blanks consisting of thin cardboard are connected to one another at longitudinal edges so that they can be separated, for example torn off. For this purpose, selected portions of the free edges of lateral blank parts are connected to one another via residual connections or residual webs. Residual webs guarantee that the blanks are held together within the web of material. The blanks can therefore be stored, transported and used at the processing point as a continuous web of material, especially as a wound reel. Within the packaging machine, individual blanks are produced by separating from the web of material and are processed in the conventional way.
In the abovementioned known proposal, residual webs for connecting blanks to one another are arranged at those locations which, in the finished pack (hinge-lid pack), are arranged on the inside or in a concealed manner. Small remains of the severed residual webs therefore remain invisible. In actual fact, these residual webs are arranged in the region of inner side tabs and likewise inner lid side tabs of the pack.